The Greatest Dream
by Fancy Sugarglider
Summary: Edit: So this is now going to be a series of Oneshot's depicting several canon characters dreamy times with Tuskune. Word of caution though, this is going to have a very diverse series of...relations. Lemon/Oneshots/Firstime/BDSM
1. A Succubi's Kiss

**A/N Hello! This is my first 'Rosario + Vampire' fanfic. I recently became a fan and read the entire manga in one night (Something I regretted very much the next day). I hope you like. If you do tell me what it is that you liked. If you don't tell me what I need to work on. Oh, and if you have any ideas for pairings or scene's tell me. I always like having spares in case I can't think of something (which happens alot unfortunatley). Okay so I think that's about it so onto the disclaimer.**

**Edit: Hello, me again. I felt as though the first version of this story was crap, so I rewrote it and updated it. I apologize for starting this and leaving it half assed, my schedule has been full, but even so that's no excuse. I hope to rewrite the following part when I get the time and updating more continuously but please forgive me if I take a while. Thank you and review please. Ciao for now.**

Kurumu felt Tsukune's lips pressed against the nape of her neck, lightly nipping her porcelain skin.

"Tsukune," his name tasted like candy on her lips, so sweet, so delicious, and she couldn't have enough of it.

Tsukune sat upright on Kurumu's bed holding her in his arms, still wearing his school uniform, well most of it. His blue-green blazer rested on the floor alongside both pairs of their shoes and kurumu's yellow sweater vest.

Kurumu sat atop him, either knee placed to his sides. She looked into his eyes, a mixture of disbelief and joy danced in her gaze, as her hands tentatively caressed his chest through the thin fabric of his white dress shirt. Her fingers brushed against the red tie that hugged his neck. With a slight falter in her touch, she tugged at it and it fell away with little protest, soon joining the growing pile of clothing besides them.

Kurumu felt Tsukune's fingers against her face; she felt the uncertainty in them.

'Is he as nervous as me?' She wondered. She wished to ask, maybe even comfort him by telling him he was not alone in his fears. Instead her lips parted and a single word escaped, "Tsukune," almost like a prayer.

Tsukune's hand cupped around her countenance.

"Kurumu, how could I have been so blind." he whispered, cradling her cheek with his hand. "You are always there for me, always caring for me, always comforting me," He paused. He closed his eyes for a moment, readying himself. She felt his hands clutch at her blouse. "Kurumu," his eyes opened meeting her gaze once more, "I lo-..."

Before he could finish, Kurumu placed a finger against his lips. "Shhh Tsukune," a warm smile on her countenance, "We'll have plenty of time for words later, but first Tsukune," She leant close to his ear and whispered, "I want to be one with my destined one."

Tsukune's hold on Kurumu tightened.

"...Yes."

Kurumu heart skipped a beat. Had she heard right? Yes? The yes she had wanted to hear since that first day she met her beloved Tsukune. She finally had won. She finally had her mate, her one and only lover.

She wanted to remember every moment of this day forever.

"Kurumu..." Tsukune said with a loving voice Kurumu had heard only when the name Moka was on his lips. Her heart raced. She felt like it was about to burst out of her. Her chest grew heavy. "Kurumu," Tsukune whispered so quietly she could scarcely hear him.

Kurumu felt a warmth within her begin to grow every time his lips uttered her name. She leant closer to him, stopping only millimeters away from his lips. Her body trembled, her heart raced, and she could hear the blood rushing through her. Her mind screamed to kiss him, yet she never felt the warmth of his lips against hers.

Kurumu's breath caught in her throat. She felt paralyzed. She couldn't move a muscle. 'NO!' she yelled in her mind. She had come so close to finally having her destined one only to choke. 'NO!' She mentally screamed again. She shut her eyes to hold back the searing tears welling up within her. She chastised her body for not listening to her wants, for betraying her in the moment she had only dreamt of.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips brush against her own. Her eyes flew open. Tsukune had closed the gap between them. He pulled back and gave her a loving look. "Kurumu." A faint smile rested on his face.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu couldn't believe it. It was always her chasing after him, always her making the first move, always her being ignored. A tear fell from her eye.

"Kurumu's lips are so sweet, so perfect, so..." Tsukune leaned in and stole another kiss. "So mine," he whispered against her lips.

Kurumu wrapped her arms around Tsukune. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and soaked into Tsukune's shirt.

She felt Tsukune's comforting hand on her back. "Don't cry, Kurumu. Don't be sad."

Kurumu wiped away her tears. "I'm not crying because I'm sad, silly. I'm crying because I'm happy." She wrapped her arms around him, "You make me so happy." Kurumu pressed her lips against his, her arms tightening around him, and as their embrace tightened as did their kiss.

Their lips moved together in perfectly as if a sculptor of old had crafted them just for one another. Kurumu's tongue brushed across Tsukune's lips asking for entrance. Tsukune slightly parted them, letting Kurumu's tongue explore his mouth.

Kurumu's succubus tongue was much longer and much more flexible than a humans. It wrapped around Tsukune's own tongue. Tsukune had never felt anything like this before. Kurumu could cause feelings in him that no one else could, but what could one expect? She was a succubus.

Her hands fell on his muscular chest. Without breaking their deep kiss, her fingers fumbled at the buttons of his button up T-shirt and soon his bare skin was exposed to her. Kurumu broke their kiss to examine his body. She hadn't noticed before how much more tone he'd become since joining the school. Surely a result of all the monster attacks he had to endure. Her heart raced even quicker as she mentally absorbed every bit of her beloved Tsukune.

She was awakened from her thoughts by her lover's lips peppering her neck with feather-like kisses. She couldn't help but giggle at the touch.

"Tsukune!" She exclaimed in between laughs, "Stop!" She playfully slapped at his newly exposed chest.

"I don't want to though, I love your laugh." He gave her neck another half a dozen kisses before pulling away. "Your turn." Tsukune said as he reached for her white blouse. He hooked his fingers into both her shirt and pulled them over Kurumu, leaving her with only her skirt and pink lace bra. He tossed the clothes onto the floor along with the rest of their undesired pieces of clothing.

Kurumu couldn't help but blush as more and more of her skin was revealed to his gaze, his touch, his lips. Tsukune had seen her exposed before, but it wasn't anything like this. Before he didn't have a look of love and want in his eyes, tainted by an obscene touch of lust. She wanted to cover herself. Her hands danced across her skin, trying to hide herself behind them, but they were stopped by Tsukune. He took a gentle hold of her wrists and slowly moved her hands to her sides.

"How is it I could never see how beautiful you were before." Tsukune's hands let go of hers and found a resting place on her sides, right above the fabric of her skirt. His hands felt warm and sure against her flesh. His lips inched closer towards Kurumu's until they hovered a breaths length away from them. "Would you allow me to see more of you?" Tsukune's lips met again with Kurumu's.

When they broke apart Kurumu bit her lip, a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

Tsukune's right hand took hold of hers and pulled it to his lips. He kissed and looked up at her with a reassuring smile.

Kurumu pulled back her hand, reached behind herself, and undid the clasp to her bra, her fingers fumbling for a moment. She took a nervous breath. She closed her eyes as the piece of fabric slowly but surely slid off her body. She felt the air blow against her large, exposed breasts as the bra fell away completely. She became a deeper shade of red.

The seconds passed like eons. Every moment felt like a stab to her. She began to shake slightly, unsure of Tsukune thought and she certainly was not about to open her eyes to find out. Her body froze the second she felt a warm touch against her breast. Kurumu opened her eyes and saw Tsukune kissing her porcelain flesh.

"So beautiful," He whispered so quietly the words didn't even reach Kurumu's skin.

He pulled away to observe the living art before him. Tsukune's eyes took in every bit of her beauty. Her ivory skin, her sapphire hair, her soft breasts. He'd seen her like this before but he'd never had the time to admire her properly. In her form there was more philosophy than in all the books and all the wine in the world.

Kurumu was still frozen. She feared the worst. She feared he wouldn't like her. She feared she was less than what he dreamed of. She closed her eyes once more, gritting her teeth as she did so. Suddenly she felt a pair of growingly familiar lips pass over hers. She felt a muscular chest press against her breasts. She felt her Tsukune's arms wrap around her and gently guide her so that she was now laying on the bed.

She opened her eyes finally to see her lover's countenance smiling down on her.

"Am I pretty enough for you Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, her hand covered her mouth as she looked away from him shyly. Her heart raced at the thought of rejection.

Tsukune's lips again pressed Kurumu's and with that kiss all her insecurities, all her worries, and all the rest of the world melted away.

"Kurumu," Tsukune whispered, "you're the most beautiful girl in the world to me."

Kurumu's heart soared. She kissed him with a passion like no other. She kissed him so deeply that she felt as if they had become one.

Kurumu looked up at him. "Tsukune?"

"Yes?"

Kurumu bit her lip. She placed her hands on Tsukune's shoulders. The words shook on her tongue. "I-I...give myself to you."

Tsukune looked down lovingly at Kurumu. He said nothing, but instead kissed her and said all he had needed to with just that. He began a trail with his lips, kissing down her neck, to her breasts, to her belly to the fringe of her skirt.

"Tsukune," Kurumu moaned as his lips passed over his skin.

Tsukune's fingers hooked onto her skirt and slid it off revealing her pink panties. Tsukune couldn't help but to take a moment to admire Kurumu, causing her to blush in turn. Tsukune couldn't help himself; she looked so beautiful and so very tempting. He leaned in close and placed a firm kiss on Kurumu's already moist panties.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled out, due to both the sudden electrifying pleasure that shot through her and the surprise of his lips brushing against her most intimate places, even if it was through the thin fabric of her panties. Her already cloudy mind became even more unclear. One brush of his lips caused her so much pleasure.

'He has to be my destined one,' Kurumu thought, 'Who else could pleasure me so good with just a kiss.'

Kurumu felt Tsukune kiss her again, this time on her lips.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Tsukune asked, a look of genuine concern on his face.

Kurumu shook her head, then returned his kiss.

Tsukune smiled. "Good."

He returned to his previous position, placing a kiss on her thigh as he did so. Each one of his hands found a comfortable resting place on Kurumu's thighs. Her skin felt like silk on his hands. His fingers massaged her legs, digging slowly and purposefully into her flesh, kneading the skin as they traveled up and down her thighs.

"Mnn..." a strained sound escaped Kurumu's lips as her legs writhed beneath Tsukune's touch. Her continuous blush deepened into a darker shade. She tried closing her legs ever so slightly, but Tsukune's hands pushed back her will, spreading her legs further apart than before.

He looked up at her out of the corner of his eye, a reassuring smile on his face. He leant his face near her left leg, where his hand had massaged, and placed his lips on her skin. He lightly sucked on it, grazing his teeth against her flesh. When he pulled away a small pink mark stained her skin like a drop of red wine on white carpet.

Kurumu's clutched at the bed sheets, turning away from him.

Tsukune placed another kiss on her thigh, this one chaste and closer to her core than before, his hands still resting on her smooth legs. At a painfully slow pace he made trail towards the fringe of her panties, the last remaining piece of clothing which Kurumu wore. He paused when his lips met with the fringe of the thin lace cloth. He glanced upwards towards the face of the blue-haired, blushing succubus whom he'd grown to care so much for.

Kurumu looked back at him, a painful mixture of anticipation and desperation in her eyes. His lips brushed against the edge of her panties again. Her breath hitched, he was so very close.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu murmured.

"Yes, Kurumu?" Tsukune responded, locking eyes with hers.

"Could you," Her fingers managed to interlace themselves into his brown hair. Their touch, though gentle at first, soon became needy and desperate. She gripped his hair tightly before forcefully tugging him. "Could you stop teasing me!" She exclaimed, her voice raspy now.

Tsukune's mouth crashed into the very center of her moist panties. The taste of her arousal bathed his tongue.

After pausing for a moment to regain his composure, he smiled and, without leaving the warm caress of her core, murmured, "Kurumu, you taste so good."

He felt her fingers tug at his hair. The intent clearly being to cause him pain.

"Don't say such embarrassing things!" Kurumu exclaimed. She let her head loll back and rest on her pillow, enjoying the feeling of his hot breath against her.

Tsukune nodded, "okay."

He began to move his lips against her, the act of talking clearly not the purpose of their moving. He nuzzled his lips against her, savouring the feeling of the moist cloth pressed against his lips.

Kurumu gripped the bed sheets again. She pulled at them as her legs began to writhe, though they were soon held still by the grip of Tsukune's hands.

"...Ngh," Kurumu fought back her moans, her face turning a deeper shade of pink as she did so. "Gah..."

One of Tsukune's hands left her leg and soon found a new job, moving pesky fabrics out of the way.

'Oh, god! He can see...' Kurumu's mind went blank as she felt Tsukune's breath against her, unobstructed by her panties.

Tsukune's tongue didn't hesitate to dive within Kurumu's folds. His hands gripped tight on her thighs, his fingers digging into her flesh as he relished the taste of her.

Kurumu's fingers, still deeply tangled within Tsukune's now very unkempt hair, pulled him deeper within her. Her breath was growing shallow and quick and his tongue, though still a novice, brought her pleasure she'd never thought of before.

"Oh, Tsu-tsukune..." She stammered. A quiet restrained moan managed to make it's way past her lips. "Tsukune." His name was so sweet, so delicious.

Tsukune's eager tongue explored her, trying to find new areas to taste and pleasure. Each flick of the tongue seemed to illicit a different stifled sound from Kurumu.

Kurumu's lip was caught in between her teeth. She was biting down hard enjoying the hot touch of Tsukune's tongue. She could hardly take it anymore.

"Take me Tsukune!" She cried out. A sinful moan escaped her lips afterwards, unrestrained.

Tsukune parted from her apex and looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes.

Kurumu looked away from him shyly. "Take me," She said again, her voice laced with need and lust as well as the reserve of a highschool girl.

Tsukune could not turn her down, could he? He stood up, leaving the bed, and began to strip out of his pants. He tossed his slacks onto the ground along with his boxers.

He leaned over Kurumu. He admired every curve, every inch of her porcelain skin, every tress of her sapphire coloured hair, how beautiful she was, ever aspect of her form, so gentle to the eyes, beautiful.

Tsukune reached towards her waist and took hold of her panties, quickly pulling them off and casting them aside. Kurumu quickly closed her legs, both she and Tsukune were completely bare.

Kurumu's eyes fixed on Tsukune's lean yet muscular form, his kind eyes, and his hardness.

Kurumu's pushed herself towards him slightly. He stood there like a greek statue, still. Her shaky hand reached towards him by its own volition and wrapped loosely around Tsukune's hardness. As if by instinct Kurumu began to pump slowly causing a hiss to come from Tsukune. She stopped abruptly.

"Tsukune, am I hurting you?" Kurumu's already loose grip loosened even more.

"No." Tsukune shook his head, his breath was already beginning to become quick and hard. "You're just" He hesitated, "You just know how to touch me."

She smiled, this gave her an odd sense of pride.

Tsukune leaned in close and brushed his lips lightly across those of Kurumu's.

"May I take you now?" Tsukune asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

She leant back onto the bed, her legs hanging over the side, and with her hand Kurumu helped guide Tsukune towards her entrance. Tsukune rested his forehead against hers and began to slowly ease into her, a feeling of intense heat wrapped around him. He soon reached her barrier. Kurumu looked at him, fear in her eyes. As much as she cared for him she couldn't help but feel a little scared. Tsukune kissed her, shushing her as he did so.

"It's going to be okay," He said.

That was all the reassurance she needed. He pushed past into her slowly. Kurumu felt a sharp pain surge through her. Tsukune placed another kiss on her lips, his hands on either side of her. He continued pushing into her until he was fully inside of her, wrapped completely in her warmth. Kurumu's hands dug into the bed, her breath sharp.

Kurumu warmth enveloped around him, it felt as if he could never again escape. Not that he'd want to. He was in ecstasy as Kurumu's hot walls rippled around him constantly. Kurumu wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to kiss as they both made love for the first time.

He pulled back and slowly began to thrust into her. Her nails dug into his back as the pain that she felt turned into a feeling of sweet pleasure. Kurumu moaned into Tsukune's lips. It felt as if with each thrust her pleasure was doubled.

"Tsukune!" She moaned out.

"Kurumu." Tsukune whispered into her ear, his breath heavy.

Tsukune's hands roamed all over her. His hands carressed everywhere from her neck, to her back, to her arms. Tsukune's fingertips had fallen in love with her skin. Their embrace tightened with every push and pull, their fronts to meshing together.

She felt his force strengthen and his hips quicken their pace. His lips mashed against hers. Their tongues danced with one another. Kurumu writhed beneath Tsukune, a force welled up within her.

A moan escaped her lips as she dug her nails deeper into Tsukune's back. A string within her snapped and a wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out as her body tensed and relished in the feelings that bathed her. Her body writhed against the sheets. She felt Tsukune tighten his grip on the bed, next to her. She felt him thrust once more, harder than before.

Tsukune collapsed slightly to the right of her, both of them panting. They turned to one another and held each other. Kurumu kissed Tsukune. It felt different than the rest, this one wasn't physical at all. It was as if it transcended the realm of the material, as if it were made of pure emotions, to be more specific, of pure love.

Tsukune looked at Kurumu in the eye, his same kind smile on his face. "Kurumu I lo-"

"WAKE UP KURUMU!"

Kurumu bolted up right, her hair a complete and utter mess. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the bright light of her dorm had been turned on. She glanced to the side of her. Standing over her was the Rubi, dressed in her usual gothic witch attire.

"Hurry up! Your lazy ass is late for class. No more sleeping in."

"Fine," Kurumu mumbled. She rubbed her eyes with one hand as she tossed her sheets off of her and onto the floor with the other.

"Good, I'll be waiting outside." Rubi turned to leave.

Kurumu fell onto her back again.

'It was all a dream.' She thought. A crushing feeling feeling of disappointment fell onto her.

She couldn't believe it. It had all seemed so real. She remembered every touch, every kiss, and every thrust so vividly. She smiled slightly at the memory of it all.

"It doesn't matter," she said to herself fiercely., "Because even if it's just a dream for now, someday it'll be reality!"

With that in her mind she began to get ready for her day. She was going to win Tsukune's heart, no matter what.


	2. A Witch's Favourite Game

**A/N So I've decided to take my initial oneshot and add on more shots to it. So I suppose this makes it a multishot. Haha, a bit of humor there...I'm sorry. Well anyways, onto the story. It's about a lovely time with Tsukune and Ruby. Word of caution, BDSM involved. I think that's all. Well now onto the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer:Why do we need this? I obviously don't own 'Rosario + Vampire'!**

Ruby's vision blurred into focus, the dusty floor scraped against her knees. All she could see was a fuzzy image of the dark room she was in. She couldn't see much other than a very dim lamp in the distance on what seemed to be a table. A wave of fear washed over her.

"Tsukune," she found herself whispering automatically. He was all that was on her mind at the moment. "Tsukune," She repeated.

"Awake finally?" A voice behind her said. It was clearly male. "Good. Now we can play Ruby." His tone was seductive yet Ruby felt a strong sense of danger from it.

Ruby tried turning to see who was addressing her in such a friendly manner, she couldn't. She quickly realized that any hope of moving had been removed due to a rope that bound her body into a helpless position.

'How didn't I feel this before?' She thought to herself. 'Have I become so familiar with the feel of rope I don't notice it anymore?'

She couldn't help but enjoy the situation a little. Whoever had bound her had done an expert job of it. It was done exactly as it was in those dirty mangas of hers. The ropes held together both her wrists and ankles as well as connect each pair, the rope then wrapped around her thighs up to her body where it intertwined in several diamond shapes, one of which lifted and separated her breasts, after which the rope wrapped around her throat lightly choking her.

She couldn't help but wriggle in delight against her restraints. The feel of the soft threads of the rope pulling on her bare soft skin sent her into ecstasy. Never in herself bondage sessions had she ever managed to tie herself in such a manner. She couldn't help but moan. The rope was pleasure.

'The rope!' Her mind screamed. Her eyes widened at the realization. The rope was digging into her bare naked skin.

She squirmed again just to make sure. Another moan escaped her lips. Yes, she was certain. The rope was against her bare skin. Not everywhere though. From what she could tell she still had her undergarments on.

A blush came to her face. Her undergarments, whoever had done this to her had seen her undergarments. Her blessed stockings, garter belt, and panties, her bra too, all in matching white. They had all been exposed to a man.

She shuddered. 'How embarrassing.' she thought.

"Is my toy enjoying herself?" The voice behind her asked.

She certainly was. Her mind was fogged with pleasure. Whoever was behind this certainly knew their knots and as she moved she realized one had been placed in an oh-so deliciously pleasurable place in between her legs. If this is how this man treated his toys, maybe she could learn to enjoy whatever was happening.

'No!' Her mind fought back. 'I'm only Tsukune's toy! No one else's! Only Tsukune's!"

"I'm not your toy!" Ruby half yelled, half moaned out. She was not going to let herself be this man's plaything.

"Really?" The man was taken aback. "You've said you were so many times Ruby. I guess I'll have to convince you then, yes?"

Ruby was perplexed. 'Did he just say I said I was his toy?'

Ruby began to ask. "Wha-AAAAAAHHHHH!" she felt a strong stinging sensation on her back followed by a large amount of demonic energy washing over her. The energy filled her entire being. It flowed through veins and seemed to grip and pull on every individual cell of hers. Ruby was left panting, she barely hung on. Pleasure bathed her body.

This man was good. She heard the crack of a whip followed by the stinging on her back and the demonic energy. "AHHHH!" Ruby yelled out. The same pleasure filled her. She would be cumming soon if he kept up with this. He certainly knew his way around a whip.

'Only Tsukune.' Ruby thought to herself weakly as the pleasure continued to bathe her.

Once again she heard the whip except this time the demonic whip struck her thigh.

"Ugh!" She moaned out as the electrifying demon energy filled her. The pleasure was unbearable; it was all that was on her mind. "More mas-" She stopped herself just in time.

'How dare you!' She scolded herself. 'How dare you even think about calling someone other than Tsukune your master. If you think like that you'll never be worthy of him!'

Ruby let herself go limp. She promised herself that no matter how much pain and pleasure she endured she would remain true. 'Only Tsukune.' She repeated to herself. 'Only my master.'

She heard the crack of the whip and prepared herself. She would remain true to her real master. But the strike never came. Instead the man spoke.

"Are you ready to submit to me my toy?" Said the voice.

She took in a deep breath. "I already told you," Ruby hardened herself, "I'm not your toy!"

She didn't care how skilled this man was to her needs, he was not the one she was going to give her loyalty to. That place had already been taken.

"Well I guess we have some work to do, don't we?"  
>Ruby gulped at his words, but she was not going to bend. "I belong only to Tsukune." She said in an unfaltering voice.<p>

The man behind her laughed.

"You only belong to Tsukune?"

Ruby felt a soft cloth cover her eyes, taking away her already hindered view of the dark room.

"I'm only Tsukune's!" Ruby exclaimed. She braced herself for whatever might come.

The cloth fell away revealing a now lit room and the man behind the voice. He smiled a warm smile.

Ruby's mouth was agape. "Only Tsukune..." she managed to utter.

Standing before her, with the Belmont whip in one hand, was her master, her Tsukune.

"Hi Ruby."

His smile melted her. The same man who could give her the warmest smile in the world was the same man who could make her double over in pleasure. This was Ruby's heaven.

"Tsukune." Was all Ruby managed to utter.

"Hey." He brushed his hand against her cheek. "Are you having fun?"

Ruby managed a nod.

"That's good. I was worried I wasn't doing that good of a job." Tsukune chuckled. "Ready to keep going my toy?"

How could Ruby refuse? "Yes!" She exclaimed.

Tsukune smiled again. "Good," with that word his entire demeanor changed. His eyes darkened and his expression changed from one of friend to that of master. "Because now I won't hold back Ruby. Now you're my toy to play with."

Ruby whimpered at this. "Uh huh."

And," Tsukune leant down to be eye level to her, "If you're a good toy, I'll care for you, okay?"

Another whimper escaped Ruby's lips. "Uh huh."

With that sound of approval Tsukune leant in and kissed Ruby's lips, hard. His tongue dove into her mouth and explored all of her moist crevices.

The rope around Ruby seemed to tighten. She moaned into Tsukune's lips as she wriggled against her tight binds.

She felt his hands begin to wander her body. They ran over her the threads of rope and onto her skin. She felt Tsukune's strong fingers begin to caress her thighs through her stockings and the rope. At a painfully slow place they eased their way upwards, over the edge of her white stockings onto her bare skin until they finally stopped at the fringe of her white lace panties, all the while their tongues were still wrestling.

Ruby couldn't help but moan as Tsukune ran a single finger along the edge of her panties. She loved the feeling of his warm touch against her sensitive skin.

Tsukune's hand finally cupped her panties and began to rub her slowly. Ruby had at his point already soaked through her delicates. She broke their kiss panting. At his touch she felt her entire body shake with pleasure.

Then, just as suddenly as he started, Tsukune stopped. He pulled his hand back.

"Tsukune! Please Tsukune keep going!" Ruby pleaded. She grinded her hips against the memory of Tsukune's touch. "Ple-Ahhh-ah-ah!" Ruby found herself moaning again.

Tsukune had dropped a small bullet vibrator into her panties and had managed with his nimble fingers to place it right against Ruby's sweet spot.

"Ahhhh!" She exclaimed as the vibrator shook against her. The device was pulsating and with each alternating pulse it strengthened. "Yeeeess!" She moaned out.

Tsukune's hand grabbed at her breasts. He ripped off her bra in a single pull. Ruby felt the rope that wrapped around her touch her breasts without any clothing in the way anymore. She let out another loud moan as Tsukune's lips wrapped around her nipples.

"Tsukune!" Ruby yelled out. Her mind was in a haze. All senses had been lost and all she could feel now was pleasure. Ruby moaned and squirmed against her binds as the vibrator intensified, as Tsukune sucked and licked her nipples harder, and as her ropes tightened even more against her flesh.

Ruby felt Tsukune's moist tongue disappear from her breasts and were replaced by two very strong vibrating bullets that here taped onto Ruby.

Ruby couldn't stop from moaning and gasping. Her mouth was wide open letting out all variety of sounds of pleasure out.

"More!" She finally managed to say. It was a miracle she could even form a coherent word.

"Ahhhh-Hmmmmph!" Ruby's loudest moan yet had been interrupted. She opened her eyes to find her Tsukune's member being shoved into her mouth. She glanced up at him. A lustful look was on his face.

"My toy can't have all the fun now."

Ruby managed a nod, which caused the already rigid member in her mouth to stiffen even more.

Ruby began to bob up and down on Tsukune; she went in time with the pulsating vibrator on her clit.

"MMMMMph!" Was all Ruby could moan out. Her body was hanging on the edge of release. Her body shook and quivered as it neared it's peak. Ruby moaned onto Tsukune again.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as the vibrations from her moans shook him to the core.

Ruby kept bobbing, never stopping. She wanted to bring Tsukune the most pleasure he had ever felt. She felt a hand grip her head. She looked up at Tsukune and a different look was in his face. The only thing she could read from his eyes was 'pleasure'. Tsukune thrust Ruby's head all the way down on him.

Ruby let out another muffled moan as she felt him reach the back of her throat. The vibrator had stopped pulsating and was now on continuously. She felt her body reach its limit and it was if in that single moment the entire universe passed through her. The dam broke.

Ruby let out the most primitive, passionate, and guttural moan that was unfortunately muffled by her Tsukune. Her body shook violently against the rope binds, her eyes rolled back and her entire body felt as if it was on fire.

Then as her pleasure reached its peak she felt a creamy liquid coated her throat. Her body was still in throws of pleasure as Tsukune pulled out of Ruby's mouth. She fell to the ground.

Ruby moaned and squirmed as the vibrators still shook against all her sweet spots. She managed to open her eyes and saw Tsukune standing over her with a look of approval on his face.

Ruby had finally achieved it. She'd been Tsukune's best toy.

"Ruby!" The headmaster belted out.

Ruby lifted her head. Droll still dropped from the corner of her mouth, a sign of her deep slumber.

"Sleeping on the job again! I should have you reprimanded!"

Ruby's eyes widened. The headmaster's form of punishment was very extreme, even by her standards.

"No headmaster, there's no need for that." She picked up her broom and began to sweep the common area. "See?"

The headmaster merely scoffed and walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight Ruby relaxed, she let out a sigh.

'Only a dream.' She thought, 'such a good one though.'

**A/N Happy Easter everyone! Also, I wrote this while I had a high fever so please be merciful if you decide to review, which I really hope you do. Review please! Y'all have a great day!**


End file.
